<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Place to Hide by Skellington24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662587">A Place to Hide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington24/pseuds/Skellington24'>Skellington24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts: School of Smut and Homosexuality [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blaise is an asshole, Bottom Blaise Zabini, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Top Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellington24/pseuds/Skellington24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaise needs a place to hide, and the nearest one is the greenhouse. Neville covers for him when the mob comes running, and saves his ass from the storm. But his ass might just become the price for that favour.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hogwarts: School of Smut and Homosexuality [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/984858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Place to Hide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His breath was coming in harsh pants as he surveyed the area. He needed a place to hide, a convincing place, before the storm from behind consumed him. Malfoy would no doubt be ready to gloat that he saw this coming. He'd ignored his friend's warnings, and now he was running for his life.</p><p>Blaise had found the group of girls huddled in a hallway, blocking his route to the Great Hall for lunch. He'd recognised a few of them immediately, and realisation struck that he knew all of them. There must have been 12 of them packed in the hallway, talking loudly about him. They were smart girls he charmed into doing his homework. Blaise was capable of doing it himself, maybe achieving a better grade if he did, but he wanted his focus on Herbology. And all these girls were so willing to take his homework off his hands for a moment of attention, or the chance to give him an over-the-pants handjob. Either way, he was winning.</p><p>"There he is," a fifth-year Ravenclaw frowned. "Blaise, babe, clear this up for me. Tell these hoes we're together, cos they seem to think they're dating you."</p><p>He couldn't help the chuckle, and she looked at everyone triumphant. "Hate to burst your bubble, ladies, but I'm not dating any of you. We've flirted, had some fun, but that's it. I never asked any of you out."</p><p>That was a privilege for one. Someone who didn't know he was interested yet because he was being a bitch about it. Learning about his favourite subject to impress him and watching from afar, but he'd never said a word to him. 12 glares froze his blood, and he realised too late he should have stayed charming while they were in a big number.</p><p>That's why he was running to the greenhouses now, the best place to hide while the mob behind him tried to catch up. He needed to hurry, or they'd see him go in. Hopefully, there were potted plants tall enough to hide behind, because they spotted him just as he swung open the door. He was in such a rush to hide he almost tripped over the boy kneeling by a plant bed. Neville looked him over in confusion, quickly replaced by concern over the Slytherin's torn robes and exhausted posture.</p><p>"I need a favour, Longbottom."</p><p>The other boy rose with a nod, pushing Blaise into some shrubs and vines. It enveloped him, leaves tickling his cheek. Neville gentle poked them, scolding them to behave, and the vines stopped wriggling. His face heated at Neville's authoritative tone, refusing to look at the other boy. They'd never spoken, Neville wasn't even a target when Blaise felt required to bully the lesser students with his friends. He felt more comfortable looking at him from across the Great Hall when I was sure Malfoy was distracted looking at Potter. That way he was sure not to be teased.</p><p>He hadn't been able to control his wayward thoughts since returning for his fifth year, seeing Neville approach a carriage with the dreamy-eyed Lovegood girl. He'd gotten even taller than that last time he'd seen the Gryffindor, but this year he seemed to fill out more. His shoulders were wider, and he's lost more of the baby fat around his face though his body looked the same. Either he was the same weight, or that was muscle. I was slim, not muscular or toned, so I was hoping it was the former. I wasn't used to be the less attractive in a relationship, not that we're even in one. <em>Shut up, Blaise.</em> Neville was the reason he was putting all his weight into Herbology, Blaise wanted the chance to seem really knowledgable in the subject his crush loved the most. It was almost like being loved by the boy himself.</p><p>"Oh, Neville. Have you seen Blaise Zabini, he came in here right?"</p><p>Lost in thought, the Slytherin hadn't heard the door open. The girls must be right behind him, but the gentle way the vines wrapped around his wrists reminded him he was hidden, he'd be fine. Neville told them I'd run through the greenhouse to hide in the one opposite, but asked why they were chasing Blaise before they could barrel passed him. Passed him, where the other boy became visible. <em>What's he playing at?</em> One girl explained he was using them for his homework, making them think they were dating when really Blaise didn't care. She made a noise like a sob halfway through and the Slytherin started to feel bad. He didn't think any of them were actually catching feelings for him.</p><p>"I'm really sorry he did that. I feel bad for almost helping him," Neville frowned, reaching out. Blaise considered it a comforting touch, still managing to feel jealousy passed his fear. Was the Gryffindor going to be all noble and sell him out? "He said to tell you he was in another greenhouse so you wasted time looking there. I don't know where he ran off to, but he used a disillusion charm to leave as you came in when the door opened. He might still be close. I really am sorry."</p><p>Some girls ran out immediately, while others stayed to thank him. Two girls, the twins I'd made out with on Wednesday came forward to plant a kiss on each of his cheeks. They told him they wished all boys could be nice like him, which made the boy blush and rub the back of his neck as he thanked them. A moment later, it was just the boys left in the greenhouse. Blaise tried to move away, but the vines grip tighter and he found himself stuck against the hedge.</p><p>"I should leave you for a professor to find, or those girls." Sad eyes turned to Blaise as Neville moved forward. "Why would you do something like that? Your smart enough to do your own homework Zabini."</p><p>Disapproval was exactly not what Blaise wanted to see in his crush's eyes. He shot out the edited explanation, wanting to focus on other subjects while the girls seemed eager enough to help. He cleared up that he'd never said anything about fancying them or going out with them, he'd just paid them a couple of compliments before and after they'd helped him out. He thought it was harmless. The Gryffindor just shook his head and asked why he was still there. Blaise pulled against his restraints by way of explanation. That made the Gryffindor smile.</p><p>"Maybe they think it is a good idea to punish you for this." The leaves shook up and down, an unnatural motion without wind. </p><p>It made the Slytherin's mouth dry. "Come on, Longbottom. You're not actually going to do anything to me, so get them to let go."</p><p>That was the second time that day Blaise should have kept his mouth shut. Neville had never seemed one for confrontation, but he still knew better than to challenge a Gryffindor. It was against their nature to back down, and that seemed the same for Longbottom as he stepped and leaned in closer. His breath tickled the Slytherin's face and he assured him he was going to do something, it was a matter of what. Blaise shivered as he bit his lip, not even thinking to stop himself staring at the other boy's lips. He'd thought of being kissed by them so much, and remember past dreams of being punished by Longbottom for his bullying. It was a dirty fantasy he never thought would actually happen, but maybe he should have had more faith.</p><p>The Gryffindor seemed confused by his reaction, no doubt expecting anger or at least a snappy comeback, not the heavy breathing or slight blush of dark skin. He stepped back, looking of the older boy for a physical reason he was acting this way. He expected something magical sticking out his leg that changed his personality, not something poking out his robes slightly higher up. All he could do was gape at the tethered Slytherin in unveiled shock.</p><p>"Please Neville, if you're going to do anything, let me go." Blaise panted, "it's getting a little uncomfortable, you know?"</p><p>Longbottom definitely knew. Boners beneath school robes were one of the most awkward and uncomfortable issues to be stuck with. It was too tight, there wasn't a certainty that your problem would stay hidden and too many layers to remove if you needed to fix it quickly. The thought of Zabini fixing his little problem flooded his head, giving him the ideal punishment, like a lightning bolt struck him.</p><p>He steeled his courage as he approached the Slytherin again, not telling the vines to relax their grip. Instead, gripping the Slytherin in a different place, resulting in a shuddered moan. There was a power to his action, feeding his courage as he moved his palm, sometimes squeezing and other times just pressing. He asked if Blaise was going to accept his punishment, or if they had a problem. It was an obvious request for permission, making sure he wasn't misreading the situation like he feared. If he was wrong, he'd just let the other boy go and resign him to feeling embarrassed every time he saw him. But the Slytherin nodded, grinding into Neville's hand.</p><p>"Good boy," the Gryffindor smirked, hiding his relief as best he could. He needed to look in control for this to work. "Oh, boys, above his head please."</p><p>The vines tugged, yanking Blaise's arms above his head and stretching them to the ceiling. Neville grazed his wand down the older boy's clothes, vanishing them to a folded pile by the door, robes and all. Just left with his boxers, he felt very exposed in front of someone who wasn't even his friend. It was a strange amount of trust to be putting in someone else, but lust was clouding his mind. He'd say yes to almost anything.</p><p>"Uhh, yes," he breathed, feeling hands trace the bulge in his boxers, before continuing the sweet torture from before.</p><p>I felt better without his robes and trousers in the way, but he wanted more. He wanted Neville's hands on his skin, and he begged for it. The other boy just chuckled and continued his own motions. This was a punishment, he reminded the Slytherin, so all he could do was stand there and feel whatever Neville wanted him to. It was a torture of the best kind, but still torture. He felt Blaise's thighs tense, and his breathing catch, so he stopped.</p><p>"Merlin, no," Blaise glared. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"You get to come when I say, not before."</p><p>The authority was enough to make Blaise's knees feel like putty, and he let himself be played with, in both senses. He was letting the other boy use him like a toy, an object for entertainment. And it felt so good to be used. When he next touched the other boy, it was under his boxers, and so much more intense. It wasn't the same as when he touched himself, it was tougher to hit the nice spots without getting closer. When he pressed himself closer, it gave him better access and made Blaise try to press into him. Their eyes met before brown eyes stared longingly at his lips.</p><p>"Do you me to kiss you, Blaise?" The other boy shivered and nodded. "Then let me hear you beg."</p><p>He begged in a breathy, aroused voice, not hiding how desperate he was for Neville attentions. He tensed and his pleads became whimpers as he neared orgasm again. And again Neville stopped. He took the sting away with a kiss, passionate and dominating, tongue plunging into Blaise's open mouth before he could breathe. It made him light-headed and he begged to be allowed to come. The Gryffindor just grinned, returning his hand to the other's weeping cock while spelling his finger wet. He didn't know why he was desperate to take it that far, but this dick wasn't immune to the noises he was inducing from the boy in his hands and he wanted everything on offer.</p><p>"Is this okay?" Neville breathed, circling the other boy's asshole with a lubed finger.</p><p>Blaise just bit his lip and nodded. He didn't trust himself not to ramble about his first time and needing the other boy to go gently, he was just going to hope Neville was as honourable as he always seemed. And unsurprisingly, he was gentle. He gave the other boy time to adjust after he added each finger, and once he located the sweet tender spot, he aimed for it with each trust. Three fingers stretched Blaise like he never thought was possible, he'd have never thought to make it so wide. But seeing the bulge in his crush's pants told him he needed to be wide. Part of him was self-conscious, his dick was nowhere near as big and he was supposed to be the ladies man. But these were experienced fingers, so Neville must have had his own experience. Then all sensation stopped, fingers and hand.</p><p>"Merlin, please don't stop, please." He begged.</p><p>Neville pulled his dirty t-shirt over his head and wiggled out of his jeans, "I have no intention of stopping. I'm plunging into your sweet ass, and now I'm gonna let you come."</p><p>He was commanded to jump, wrapping his legs around his lover's waist while Neville aimed himself at Blaise's entrance and trust. One swift movement and they were connected, both momentarily overcome by the sensation. It was almost instinct, Blaise rocking against his lover as he thrust, matching his pace and not being able to string a sentence together. There wasn't pain, like he expected, it just felt amazing.</p><p>"Let me hear that sexy voice, Zabini. Talk dirty to me."</p><p>"Oh, please. Fuck you feel so fucking good inside me, don't stop. I need this, I need you. Fuck, I've wanted you all year, and you do not disappoint. Really fuck me, I want to sore from where you've had me. Give me something to remember you by."</p><p>Three months of desire fueled those words. He hoped he wasn't too much of a virgin to be saying the wrong shit, but it was everything he wanted to say. And Neville gave him what he asked for, he buried himself in his ass as hard as his hips could without snapping, shaking the hedge with the force of the movement. He knew the build-up in his stomach well, reaching for Blaise's neglected cock and working him into a frenzy. All the new sensations drove him wild, being so tense from no coming before making it almost painful. Deliciously painful. His orgasm crashed through him like a train and he whimpered as he felt warmth spread in his convulsing tunnel.</p><p>The vines let him go, and the stronger boy laid him to rest on the floor. It was muscle mass, the lucky bastard. Big cock, toned body, and good at sex, that just wasn't fucking fair.</p><p>"How many times have you done that? It can't have been a first?"</p><p>"No," Neville blushed, pulling his t-shirt back on. "It's only been a couple times."</p><p>"How come I never knew?"</p><p>The Gryffindor chuckled, "cos I don't publicly announce everyone I'm interested in."</p><p>"I see what you're trying to say. Neither do I, I never told anyone about you." The Slytherin pouted, "I should make you feel bad for that comment, bullying someone after you take their virginity. It's cruel."</p><p>Longbottom looked like he'd been punched. He hadn't known Blaise was a virgin, never would have guessed after all the attention he got daily. The Slytherin just brushed it off. He was never that into anyone, girls were either too slutty or too boring. And Neville was the only guy he'd considered screwing around with.</p><p>"So relax. I'm not a teenage girl who held her virginity to some high value, you certainly made it worth the sacrifice," he stretched. The was a sweet ache and spelled his clothes back on. With the use of his hands, he felt some control shift back to him. "And if you're not in a relationship, actually I don't care even if you are, we're doing that again."</p><p>Neville relaxed slightly, pulling clothes back on with a chuckle. He admitted he was thankful to not be in a relationship, otherwise, he was sure to end up in trouble. He'd seen Blaise looking at him, and he was looking just as much. So he was up for it if the Slytherin was. Blaise was stern that Neville wouldn't go anywhere then, it was only him or he had to give it up. That just made Neville chuckle that he didn't have 12 girls chasing him.</p><p>"And whoever you've been with, are they not gonna be pissed at not getting the chance to ask you out?"</p><p>"I've spelt with two people. They wanted to solve a bet and I was the only friend they had that liked men. Everything I just to you, Fred taught me to do. Fred Weasley. George wasn't as good, so he lost the bet. So that isn't gonna be an issue."</p><p>Blaise relaxed drastically. If it was the Weasley twins he was competing with then he was sure there wasn't a competition. He wasn't going to ask the other boy out, it was too embarrassing to think about, so he resolved to leave it there. Neville, however, had other plans.</p><p>"So, if I'm being told to keep my dick to myself, and you, are you going to return that?" He smiled, "are you going to be my secret boyfriend, Blaise Zabini?"</p><p>It made the other boy blush to even hear it. But he'd already let Neville turn him into a begging mess or himself, that was all the other boy would get for a while. He controlled his body to move confidently to the door and turned to the Gryffindor with a smile sweet enough to melt ice.</p><p>"Whatever you want, Neville. Keep me coming like that, you can call me whatever you like."</p><p>He left the other boy gaping at him, a warming light bursting inside him. He had the power to affect the other boy, not as well nor in the same way, but he had power. And he was going to use it. Years of practice seducing women were going to aid him in the mission he set for himself. He was going to make Neville Longbottom fall him love with him, like Blaise had. He'd love Neville in secret as long as he had to. He had a certain level of pride, so he was going to make Neville say it first. And the other boy would, no matter how long it took, Neville was going to be his. Then no one else could have him. His Neville. He just didn't know it yet.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>